fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Brevia City
|controlled by = Raven Patrikios |affiliation = }} Brevia City (ブレビア シチ Burebia Siti) is currently one of the most prosperous cities of . It is the economic hive, with capitalistic ideals being exceedingly common among the people. Brevia City is a haven for all small and large businesses, and generally the most competitive city in the entire continent. It is seemingly aligned with the prominent Lucian Family, Aria Family and hosts the Brevian Institute of Magic. Brevia City also houses one of the most prominent and large corporate businesses within Fiore, this being the Lucian Agencies and all its smaller components. As a result, Thor Lucian also lives within the city, acting as its mayor in times of crisis. Overview Brevia City is one of the largest and most populated cities in all of Fiore. It serves as one of the economic havens; allowing access for almost any form of corporate business to be established here. The city itself is geologically very unique; along with some of the intricate politics it contains, makes it a city of splendor, giving even Sole City a run for its money. Geography Brevia City is a very accessible city. It sits in between some of the more well-known areas, such as: Magnolia Town, Crocus and the Lamia Scale Guild. As if in a big triangle, Brevia City is in between all three of the locations, situated right in the center as a smaller dot on the map. Nevertheless, Brevia City is one of the few ways to get across to any of the major cities of Fiore through means of public transportation or private. Regardless of the method, tourists and travelers are known to spend much time here in awe of the limitless number of buildings and industry around. Brevia is on an island of sorts; though not isolated, Brevia is situated in an area where flooding is rampant and is a constant issue for the civilians. Yet as a result of their importance and cunning; Engineers, Scientists and other professions began to collaborate in order to get rid of this nuisance. Thor had also pitched in on this project, making Brevia the first "Island-City" to have ever existed. In all technicality, that is what Brevia City is: though supported initially by a large land mass, it has been able to harness the power of the oceanic flooding near them for a variety of means. Most prominently; it serves as a means of tourism, considering the fact that the entire geology of the landscape has changed as a repercussion to repeated flooding. This unusual change has made it submerge any apparent hillside, and the entire area is generally quite flat and vast in the amount of space it takes. The temperature is also very cool and temperate within the city, through the addition of frequent winds in order to empower their various electrical devices, whilst clever engineering has made it possible for natural air to be an exceptional source of cooling. Whilst the case in summer; winter is noted to be also temperate. This is thanks to the employment of hydro and thermal energy within the ground and around the city to insulate it through natural means. As such, the city itself is placed in almost the perfect place. Yet thanks to the influence of outside magical energy, the city itself can be subject to various natural disasters at any given moment. Though this isn't necessarily an extreme situation, for most times it is rather minor; situations which have high levels of importance can cause a shift in the state of the city. Notable Locations *Leviathan's Bridge *Lucian Industries *Brevia Centre *Riverbank Estate *Olympus of Brevia *Brevian Station *Brevian Institute of Magic *Bowing Buildings Locations Near Brevia City *Emerald Castle *Beach of Green Sands *Church of Golden Stars Culture Political Life Nationwide Political Influence Nationwide Economic Influence Brevia Emergency Forces Cityscape Gallery Temporary Gallery BreviaShops.jpg Island-City.jpg BreviaUpperView.jpg BrevianFlood.jpg BreviaDiamondCastle.jpg BreviaChurch.jpg BreviaBridge.jpg BreviaArena.jpg OuterCity.jpg LucianTransport.jpg LucianIndustryMain.jpg LucianHouse.jpg Behind the Scenes Trivia *Thanks goes to Zicoihno for allowing me permission to create this article. Category:Locations